43 things a girl wishes her boyfriend knew
by linkinparkgirl1989
Summary: Chad finds a list and decides to test it on Sonny...
1. Chapter 1

********

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

**I kinda found this list on the internet and I thought it would make a great SWAC fanfic so here it goes.**

**43 things a girl wishes her boyfriend knew.**

**Chad's POV**

I was surfing the internet and found a list of 43 things a girl wishes her boyfriend knew. Well this could be interesting...

I started reading and decided that Sonny would be a great subject to test it on. Ok I know I'm not her boyfriend and all but still we kinda have a thing going. I'm not sure what kind of thing yet but I'll figure that out.

I'll start with these 'things' tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up early and decided to read the list one more time and print it out, just in case.

Well there were some lines that would be hard to do since I'm not her boyfriend.

**#1 When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away.**

**#2 When she misses you, she's hurting inside.**

**#3 When she says it's over, she still wants you to be hers.**

So I'd forget about those untill we're actually dating.

Oh my God, did I just actually give in to wanting to date Sonny?

I guess I did..

Well maybe it wouldn't be that bad I mean...

No forget it Chad, she's a random!

Let's get back to 'the game'.

* * *

I walked into the studio's and immediatly saw a chance to start, Sonny was walking right in front of me.

I decided to apply rule nr. 12 here.

**#12 When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind.**

I sneaked up to her and softly put my arms around her waist.

I laid my head on her shoulder as she tried to turn around to see who it was.

"Hey Sonny" I said smiling.

"Chad" she replied warily. " Why are you hugging me?"

" No reason, I just felt like it." I smiled and let go of her.

"Bye Sonny." I said walking away from her.

" Bye Chad." she replied confused.

* * *

I was sitting in my dressingroom rehearsing my lines when Sonny stormed in.

"Chad!" I turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"This!" she said holding up her phone.

I took it from her and watched the photograph. Appareantly someone took a picture of little miss Sonshine while she was throwing away her food and posted it as 'Does Sonny Munroe have anorectia?'

**#18 When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up with the truth. **

I saw her looking at me.

"Sonny, I didn't do this. I swear I understand completely why you would throw away that yuck."

I watched her walk away angry.

What's up with this girl? I'm being honest and it's still not good enough.

**#4 When she walks away from you mad, follow her.**

I stood up and followed her, she couldn't be too far.

I found her and grabbed her arm to make her turn towards me.

" Sonny I know you're angry but I mean it I didn't do it." She didn't answer but just glared at me.

So I decided to use the other approach.

**#29 When she's mad, hug her tight and don't let go**.

I hugged her so tight I was afraid she might not be able to breathe anymore. I slowly felt her muscles relax.

We stood there for a while and I let go of her slowly still holding my hands on her shoulders.

I looked at her but she didn't say anything.

**#17 When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay**.

"It's gonna be okay." I told her. "They will just forget about it, it's just another rumour."

* * *

**#32 Call her before you sleep and after you wake up.**

"Hey Sonny!"

"Hey chad..."

**#24 Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.**

It went silent for a while but I stayed on the phone untill I felt myself almost fall asleep.

"Goodnight Sonny"

"Goodnight Chad"

I went to bed smiling. I think that this is going well.

* * *

When I woke up again I immediatly grabbed my phone.

"Goodmorning Sonshine!"

"Chad!" She whined. "It's 6 a.m.!"

"Sorry Sonshine, I forgot that you don't have shooting to do today."

"Chad... how do you know when I have to shoot or not?"

"Uh... got to go now Sonny, bye!"

* * *

I walked past the So Random! Stage during my break. You know like I always do ever since Sonny arrived. I like to annoy her, our little arguments really make my day and today they would come in handy.

I looked around and saw no sign of Sonny.

" Hey randoms! Uhm where is Sonny?"

"Sick, at home."

"Oh"

"Why do you care?"

"Psh, I don't..." I said.

I walked back to my set and after my scenes where shot I got into my car and drove to Sonny's, stopping for some chickensoup on the way.

I knocked on the door. Sonny opened the door, she really looked sick.

**#10 When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful. **

"Hey Sonny, you look beautiful." She glared at me but opened the door to let me in.

Ok, I guess now wasn't the perfect timing to tell her she's beautiful but still it said at her worst well this is the worst state I've ever seen Sonny in.

"Uhm, I brought chickensoup!"

" Oh goody.."

" Well someone isn't being her sunny little self."

"Chad, I'm sick."

**#35 Stay up all night with her when she's sick. **

"I know that's why I'm staying here tonight, I'm keeping you company with chickensoup!" I smiled at her.

At least she smiled a little now.

**#36 Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.**

"Hey you wanna watch the High School Musical marathon with me then?" she asked.

Ugh, I hated that Zac Efron but oh well anything for Sonny I guess.

* * *

"Good morning Randoms, Sonny"

" What do you want pooper?" Cloudy asked me.

" Nothing, just hanging around." I decided to check up on Sonny, I hadn't seen her since I stayed with her when she was sick.

" Yeah hanging around Sonny" Blondie replied, damn it.

" Come on guys let's go, we'll give them some alone time.." she continued.

Sonny looked at them pleading them not to leave with her eyes but as soon as they were gone she averted her eyes by looking down at the notebook she was holding.

Was she ignoring me? I took a few step to see if she'd react to that but nothing.

Well I guess it's time for step 8 then.

**#8 When she ignores you, give her your attention. **

I sat down on the table in front of her. "Hi Sonshine, what ya doing?" I waited but nothing, she didn't even react. Time to step up the game.

" You look beautiful today." **#26 Don't call her hot, but gorgeous or beautiful is so much better.**

That caused her to look up at me.

Even though she looked confused she did look beautiful, but then again she looked beautiful all the time.

**#23 When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does. **

I continued to look at her as long as she kept looking at me. It was turning into one of those stupid childish staring games.

"Will you tell me what you're doing now?" I whispered not averting my eyes from hers.

" Ok" she said as if hypnotized. She seemed to snap out of it and sat up straight.

I sat next to her and smiled at her.

" I'm writing a sketch but it's not really going so well..."

"Oh, would you like me to help?" I asked.

"I'm not sure you can but I guess we could try."

She read what she had written already, it was pretty good. I started laughing.

"what?" She asked.

" It's funny, you know with the models and all? I could really see that happening." I replied, still laughing.

**#6 When she pushes or hits you, grab her tight & don't let her go.**

"that's not supposed to be the funny part." she said hitting me softly.

I grabbed her hand and held it close to my chest. She looked scared so I smiled at her, softly letting go of her hand and placing it back on her tigh. She looked so suprised that I had let her go moving her eyes from her hand to my face.

I was still smiling, trying to reassure her that it was fine. I could see her eyes drop from my eyes to my lips and remembered nr. 5

**#5 When she stares at your mouth, kiss her. **

So this was how it's going to be.

I quickly gave her a soft kiss on the lips and ran.

" Chad!"

I could hear her calling me but I couldn't help myself, I didn't stop running untill I reached my dressingroom. I fled inside and let myself slide against the door and onto the ground.

I couldn't believe that I kissed her!

* * *

I had decided to let the game wait untill tomorrow but I guess Sonny decided otherwise.

It almost seemed as if she'd read that same list.

I was sitting at the Mackenzie Falls table enjoying my lunch or at least trying to enjoy. Mixed feelings aren't really a good thing for your appetite.

Sonny walked in and immediatly walked my way. It kind of shocked me at first.

" Chad, we need to talk. Come with me." she said so determined, that's what shocked me the most.

I followed her untill she stopped in front of her dressingroom.

" Enter" she said, just like that. So I did. She walked in and closed the door.

" what happened Chad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what I mean, you kissed me!"

" Oh that.."

" Yes that! What where you trying to do? I was just sitting here and you..."

**#7 When she starts cursing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her. **

I cut her off with another kiss but I rested my head in hers after this one. "I love you Sonny."

It all came so naturally.

**#9 When she pulls away, pull her back. **

She pulled away quickly but I pulled her back. Softly but firm enough to keep her close to me.

**#27 Say you love her more than she could ever love you.**

" I mean it Sonny, more then you could ever know. More than you could ever love me..."

Suddenly she started crying.

**#11 When you see her crying, just hold her and don't say a word. **

I just held her close and didn't say anything untill she said " Chad?"

"Yes Sonshine?"

"I love you too.."

**#19 When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand. **

* * *

Ok, so I didn't get to do some things on the list but I'm sure that I'll have lot's of time for those now. I'm planning on being the best boyfriend ever, 'cause that's what my Sonshine deserves.

**#13 When she's scared, protect her. **

**#14 When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her. **

**#15 When she steals your favourite jacket, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night. **

**#16 When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh. **

**#20 When she grabs your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers. **

**#21 When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh. **

**#22 When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold. **

**#25 Don't let her have the last word. **

**#28 Argue that she is the best girl ever. **

**#30 When she says she's OK, don't believe it, talk to**  
**her about it, because 10 yrs later she'll still remember it. **

**#31 Call her at 12:00am on special occasions to tell her you love her. **

**#33 Treat her like she's all that matters to you. **

**#34 Don't ignore her when she's out with you and your friends. **

**#37 Let her into your world. **

**#38 Let her wear your clothes. **

**#39 When she's bored and sad, hang out with her **  
**#40 Let her know she's important. **

**#41 Kiss her in the pouring rain. **

**#43 After she reads this, she hopes one day you'd read it too. **

**Ok, I know it's not that good but I saw this and I just wanted to make a little one-shot. I hope you guys did like it. **

**P.S. I especially liked rule #42 When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is; "Who's ass am I kicking today baby?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

**The sequel, because a lot of you requested it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

**#31 Call her at 12:00am on special occasions to tell her you love her.**

_12:00 am May, 1: _

"Hey Sonshine"

"Chad, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, 12:00 am duh... do you know what day it is?"

"Uhm ... no..."

"It's our one-week anniversary Sonshine!"

" Ok..."

" I love you Sonshine!"

" I love you too Chaddy but can I please go back to sleep now?"

" Ok, Sonshine. Whatever you say. Goodnight!"

* * *

I walked around in the studio halls as I always didn't when I was reading my script. It helped me memorize it better.

I was rudely awakened from my trance by someone bumping into me.

**#21 When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh.**

When I realised it was Sonny, I gave her a hand to help her back up. Instead of bumping into her again, I held her close to me and looked into her eyes. I slowly let my hand glide towards her waist and started tickling her. I knew from experience that she is very ticklish.

I wouldn't let go as she started wiggling while trying to hold her laugh.

She finally gave in and started laughing out loud so I let her go, that was what I had been waiting for.

I love hearing her laugh.

"Chaaad.. you know I'm ticklish."

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

I smiled at her and walked back to my dressing room.

* * *

I entered the prophouse to find Sonny sitting on the couch alone.

**#39 When she's bored and sad, hang out with her**

"Hey Sonshine, whatcha doing?"

She looked up at me and smiled a little.

" Nothing, I'm bored."

"Where are the other Randoms?"

"Rehearsing."

" Why aren't you rehearsing with them Sonshine?"

"I'm not in the sketch." she said with a sad face.

I sat next to her on the couch and put my arm around her.

She put her head on my shoulder.

**#14 When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her.**

I looked at her head on my shoulder and softly tilted her head.

I searched for approvel in her eyes and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Are you ok about not being in the sketch? "

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said sitting up straight.

**#30 When she says she's OK, don't believe it, talk to  
her about it, because 10 yrs later she'll still remember it.**

" Are you sure?You look hurt."

She turned to look at me.

After a short silence she suddenly spoke.

" I had a fight with Tawni and she threw one of her fits and got Marshall to take my part out of the sketch." she whispered as if she was ashamed."But please don't tell anyone cause Tawni might hear it and throw another fit, who knows what she'll do. She already locked me out of our dressing room."

I felt so bad for her, it must be hard working with Tawni sometimes.

**#22 When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold.**

"Come here Sonshine." I said giving her a big hug. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Thank you, Chad."

"Anything for you Sonshine."

**#40 Let her know she's important.**

"You know you can always come to me right? I'm always here for you Sonshine."

* * *

**#13 When she's scared, protect her.**

I was watching tv when it started raining outside, after a while the thunder started immediatly followed by lightning.

I turned off the tv and took my carkeys off the table.

A couple of minutes later I arrived at Sonny's appartment.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to open the door.

"Chad!" she said while being scared by another strike of thunder.

"Hey Sonshine." I said, entering the room. " I remembered that you're afraid of the thunder.

I turned to her.

" So I came here to keep you company during the storm." I said matter of factly.

" You drove all the way through that storm... for me..."

I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Off course Sonshine."

**#33 Treat her like she's all that matters to you.**

"Like I said before, I would do anything for you.."

* * *

"Chad!" Sonny yelled looking shocked.

"What? What's wrong?" I panicked.

"Your hair!"

" What's with my hair?!" I said looking for the nearest mirror.

"Nothing" she replied smiling.

Oh my God, she tricked me.

**#16 When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh.**

"Ok, good one.. but you know I'm gonna get my revenge right..."

"Yeah, but it was so funny.." she replied still laughing over her prank.

"You won't be laughing when I'm done." I replied grinning, trying to scare her a little bit.

"What are you going to do?" she asked her smile fading.

" Wouldn't you like to know that..." I grinned and walked away leaving her to wonder about my revenge that really wouldn't be so bad but she didn't know that.

"Chaaad..."

"Yes Sonshine." I replied in a sweet voice.

"Please tell me?" she said while batting her eyelashes.

"Well,.."

"Will you tell me?"

"Come here,I'll whisper it to you."

I smiled as she came closer.

As she leaned in to me I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm going to... " With that I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

I left the cafeteria with her screaming and trying to get out of my grip. I ignored the others who where staring at us.

I carried her outside in the pouring rain.

**#41 Kiss her in the pouring rain.**

I put her down and smiled.

She tried to shield herself from the rain by pulling her jacket up to her head but I pulled it down again.

I lifted her chin to make her look at me.

I softly but passionatly kissed her lips.

" Didn't you always want a kiss in the rain?"

"Yes." she said with a big smile. "But... what was you're big revenge?"

"Getting you soaked... you know I could never really hurt you Sonshine."

she gave me another peck on the lips.

"I guess we should go back inside... " I said. "We'll go to my dressingroom. I've got extra soft towells."

After we dried ourselves I changed into a dry clothes. I noticed Sonny was still sitting on my couch looking at her hands.

I sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have any spare clothes here.."

**#38 Let her wear your clothes.**

"Oh sorry I didn't think that trough. You can borrow some of mine, I think I have some shorts an a t-shirt here that will fit you.

I gave her the clothes and waited while she got dressed.

She sat back next to me, even in my clothes she looked beautiful.

"It suits you."

" Thank you."

**#20 When she grabs your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers.**

She put her hand on my thigh and I started playing with her fingers.

We sat there like that in silence for a while.

**#37 Let her into your world.**

"You know when I was little I loved to run out in the rain. My mom always said that I would get sick but I never did." I said proud of myself.

"I would've loved to have seen that!"

I smiled, she was so cute when she was giggling like that.

"Oh" I suddenly got up.

"Oh what?" she asked.

I walked towards my table and picked up a key that I gave to Sonny.

" what's this?" she asked.

"It's a spare key of my dressingroom, I had it made for you. You know in case Tawni locks you out of yours again then you can always come here."

"Thank you Chad!"

"It's fine."

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?

"Oh we're so good." she said before giving me a kiss.

**#25 Don't let her have the last word.**

"Good"

"Chad!"

" No shh, Good..." I said getting up and walking to the door.

* * *

**#34 Don't ignore her when she's out with you and your friends.**

There was a party at the studio tonight. In honour of Mackenzie Falls off course. Mr. Condor would do anything to keep the cast of his number one tween drama show happy.

I agreed with Sonny that I would take her home at the end of the night so her mom didn't have to stay up late. It was either that or Sonny would have to go home at 10.30 and that's when the party is just getting started. I usually arrive around that time.

I arrived with my cast walking behind me. I immediatly became the center of attention as always but instead of enjoying it first like always I couldn't help but look for Sonny first now.

I started walking her way but Portlyn pulled me back. Damn that girl is strong.

"Portlyn, what the heck?"

"Chad, you're with Mackenzie Falls. We don't socialize with Randoms."

"Well I don't care what you do. I'm allowed to hang with my girl when I want to."

"Chad, she's a stupid random. They're good for nothing.

**#42 When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is; "Who's ass am I kicking today baby?"**

I walked away towards Sonny but turned around again when I saw a single tear running across Sonny's cheek. Nobody hurts my Sonshine and get's away with it.

**#28 Argue that she is the best girl ever.**

"Oh and Portlyn, if you want to stay on the show I suggest you leave Sonny alone. She's not just some Random, she's a great girl. Better then you'll ever be."

By now the whole room was staring at me but I didn't care, they could all know that I loved Sonny and that she was the best girl ever in my eyes.

I put my arm around Sonny and looked her in the eyes.

" Are you ok, Sonshine?"

she nodded quitly.

" Come on, let's go."

I led her out of the room past all of the people staring at us.

Once we were outside I gave her my jacket so she wouldn't be cold with her strapless dress on.

We got in to my car and I asked her where she wanted to go.

"Thank you Chad."

"It's no problem Sonny, just let me know whenever you need me. I'd kick someone's ass for you anyday." I replied smiling.

I was glad when I saw a small smile on her face.

"If you don't mind I'd like to go home now. I think I had enough excitement for one day."

"Ok."

I dropped her off at her door and gave her a goodnight before she went inside.

**#15 When she steals your favourite jacket, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night.**

"Chad, don't you need your jacket back?"

"Nah, you hold on to it tonight." I said winking at her.

**

* * *

"Hey Chaddy, I found your list."**

"List?"

"Yeah in your pocket."

I kept thinking what list untill it hit me..

"Oh that list..."

She smiled.

" No wonder you're such a great boyfriend if you did all that for me." she said giving me a peck on the lips.**  
#43 After she reads this, she hopes one day you'd read it too.**


End file.
